Bad luck to the extreme
by K.E.R.P
Summary: This story is based in the Disgaea hour of darkness world. Flonne, Etna and Larhal find out that some people have really bad luck. It is for Rowena DeVandals one thousand words or less challenge.


Bad luck to the extreme 

Disclaimer:I do not own Disgaea, I own only Kris.

It had been the prinnies that had found body. It was identified as Kris the bawler, she had been stabbed in the chest by a very sharp and painful looking spear. Many people were thinking the same thing ,"_She so had this coming!_

This wasn't because she was mean, evil or even that annoying, apart from the fact that she could be way too hyper sometimes, no this was because she was impossibly clumsy and always in the wrong place at the wrong time. Wherever there was a big grouping of high level enemies, she would be there and because she was a bawler, she would try to hold her own against them, and when this plan failed she would run like hell. This never worked because of her chronic clumsiness, she would trip and be beaten to a pulp. This said she was the Queen of one-on-one fights, she could put up a fight against Etna and that was one big accomplishment in the nether world.

Etna, Flonne and Lahral had all gone to the scene after hearing of the bawler's death. Flonne's face was changed from her usually glowing smile into a look of great shock and sadness, while on the other hand Etna was trying, not very well, to stop herself from laughing, and Lahral was ordering the prinnies to remove the dead body." _They had found it so they should dispose of it." _That was his reasoning.

"Etna! How can you laugh at a time like this, Kris is dead and, by the way it looks, she was murdered!" Flonne's face was showing both anger and sorrow at this point. She knew that Etna could be a sadist at times and took pleasure in seeing certain people in immense pain, but laughing at someone who was her friend and may have been murdered seemed evil ,even for Etna.

"Flonne I'm laughing, because I think I know how she died" A large smile began to appear on her face.

"Well, out with it then! We don't have all day!"Lahral wanted this to be over quickly because, while Kris was one of his best fighters, he had work to do and he couldn't waste it figuring out how one of his many soldiers had died.

"Well, Lahral, since you want to know so badly, this is what I think happened... you see that spear sticking out of her chest…it's mine." Flonne stared at Etna, her eyes widen.

"Etna, did YOU kill her! I can not believe you! This is bad even for you!"

"Flonne, calm down, I didn't kill her, if I were going to kill her it would have been way more subtle, you know like poison or something. She has my spear because I asked her to clean it for me, yesterday me and Kris were sparring, to make it interesting we made a bet, loser had to do whatever the winner said-"

"-So you told her to stab herself with your spear?!"

"Flonne, if you were listening, I told her to clean my spear. I may be a bit of a sadist, but not enough to order someone to kill themselves."

"Okay so how did she die, Etna, tell us, we don't have all day!"

All Etna had to do was point at a can of bug spay on the floor by Kris' foot. This set the gears in both Laharl's and Flonne's heads running at high speed and both came to the same conclusion. Lahral began laughing, while Flonne shook her head in pity for Kris.

The conclusion was that Kris had been walking around while cleaning the spear, not a good idea since she was a living accident waiting to happen and Kris knew this. She had slipped on the can of bug spray which she had left lying on the floor, landed face first on the floor and had ended up impaling herself in the chest with the spear.

"Poor thing, all we can hope is that she's in a better place now."

"No way Flonne, all we can do is hope she turns into prinny, she was clumsy, then just imagine what she'll be like as a prinny!"

In Prinnyland a new prinny was born, one who was friendly, brave and tripping over anything and everything. "Dude, at least things can't get any worse!" That was before she was attacked by a group of ten demons.

Fin.

Writers note: I re-posted this story because this makes the accident seem more plausible, please read and review, advice will be used to improve my work.


End file.
